Dream Job
by Cinnamon2023
Summary: How does a normal girl become the new assistant of rapper Drake? And what happens when she meets Tyga? Will she give him her heart? Can her sister ignore all the stardom her new boyfriend comes with and just love him? Why am I asking you all these questions. Let's find out.


Chapter 1. A normal day

"Kiria can you please hurry up with my shoes it's my first day and I don't want to be late". I yelled up the steps to my slow ass sister who is taking five years to bring me my shoes. It's already bad enough that she has invited herself to go with me. Now she is going to make me late and I am really excited about this job. How does a girl go from annoying her friend at her at her job to becoming the assistant of Drake? Yes that's right Drake, as in superstar rapper, actor and YMCMB member. Maybe I should go back just a little. It started when I went to the Marriot to bug my friend Ce. She hates it when I show up to her job especially when the manager lets me help out behind the desk with her. "Can you go away I'm trying to work here"? "Well so am I Ce you just hate it when I volunteer. Besides I could never pass up on my daily routine of seeing that look on your face." I laughed a little and even though she always tries to hide it I know I heard a snicker coming from her end. "You're gonna be the death of me" "Well lucky for you I'm not staying I have a nail appointment so you get to live another day" I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 11:35 and appointment was at 12:30. "Girl let me get out of here cuz you know if I don't leave I not gonna wanna go." As I was getting up to leave an all-black Mayback pulled up out front. I was about to ask if the hotel was getting another high priced business men but then people started showing up an taking pics with their phone. Now in Philly that only means one of two things: either its bout to be a fight or somebody famous just showed up. Either way something is bout to pop off. "Omg you didn't tell me you were getting a celebrity." "Because I knew your crazy ass would get that crazy derange look." Whatever who is it, please dont tell me its Jamie Foxx raggedy ass again." "It's Drake." Um did you just say Drake? Like started from the bottom Drake?" Ce nodded her head then went on to typing on the computer and talking on the phone. Just then my phone ranged it was my sister. When I pick up she ask me where was I and I said at the Marriot. "Oh well can you take me to get a few things" "Sure I have some things to take care of later anyway. I can pick you up now and you can come with me to my nail appointment." "Cool I need to get my nails done anyway." I kind of felt someone looking at me but before I could turn around to see who I was pushed out of the way. "Um excuse me front desk lady but I thought I made it clear when I called and made the reservations that there weren't to be anybody flashing pictures" I wanted to whip this bitch ass so bad. "Yes you did miss doesn't have any manners but it not the hotel responsibility to pat down every person that walks by. Plus your boss is Drake did you really not expect people to take pictures of him when he got here." "Omg Lee did they just say Drake is at the hotel!" Damn it I forgot I was on the phone with her. "Kiria I got to go I'm gonna call you when I'm outside bye." I hurried up and hung before she had a heart attack. "Look I have manners and I to know that when I ask for something I get it. Now I demand some respect." Before Ce could say anything I jumped in. "Um you don't have any manners because you don't talk to people that way and just a minute ago you pushed me and I'm still waiting for an apology. "What do I have to apologize for because you were in the way and second who are you?" "I'm Aleisha and the friend of front desk lady. Who are you?" "I'm Toni the secretary assistant to Drake and my job is very important. I make more money that the two of you put together." No this bitch didn't. "Did you hear her Ce?" "I sure did I know you bout to shut her down Lee." You know I am. You ready bitch?" "Bitch I'm ready." Then we turned our attention back to Toni. Ce was sitting down eating a pack of skittles like she was watching a movie and it just got to the good part. "First of all I gonna need you to watch who you talking to before you get slapped ok. Second of all if you want respect you got to give it and don't make it seem like your job is that important bitch you're the assistant to the assistant. Third word on the street is you was licking dudes clean for nothing more than a happy meal before Drake found you, cleaned you up and gave you a real job. Now get the fuck up out my face." She just stood there with her mouth open. "Girl I have to go but I'll catch you later alright." "Alright text me later" I nodded my head and was heading for the door when someone called my name. "Hey Aleisha can I talk to you for a minute


End file.
